Nothing Stays The Same
by OncerSwarekJateHudsonGscout22
Summary: Everything changed after the invasion, people was lost, others gained, but still nothing was the same. Hannah Mason learned that the hard way after the birth of her sister.
1. Chapter 1

**NOTHING STAYS THE SAME**

**Everything changed after the invasion, people was lost, others gained, but still nothing was the same. Hannah Mason learned that the hard way after the birth of her sister.**

**A/N: hello people! who's excited the show is back? I know I am! This is me just putting my crazy ideas down to words and into a story... I have been watching Falling Skies since it started but never tried to write FF for this universe before. I hope I don't suck at it.**

**I do not own Falling Skies.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1:**

Silence. She rembered silence. Then screams. She remembered not finding Ben and then her dad, Hal and Matt, not Ben.

This was two years ago. When they first came. Now everything had changed, Her mom was gone too, she was heaven now. Ben was back but he seemed different. Matt had also changed. His hair was shorter and he was taller. Hal was in a wheelchair and he coudn't walk for a while . Something happened to him but no one talked about it. As for her dad, he was sort of the boss, alongside Weaver and a funny looking alien that seemed friendly. He seemed to be their friend, although she was told not to be to trusting of him.

Then there's Anne. She had always liked her. She was really nice to all of them, now she was her new mommy, she didn't call her mommy though. She feels as if she's betraying Rebeca, even though she couldn't remember her.

She was about to become a big sister. She was hoping it was a boy. It wasn't. Now Tom barely had time to be with Matt so he was acting out, a call for attention. She needed that too. She didn't like Tom only coming home to cuddle Alexis, maybe she was to blame for it a bit, because she pretended to be asleep when he came home. She was mad at him and she has every right to be.

* * *

"How was your day?" Anne asked Tom as he collapsed on the bed, she had just finished feeding Alexis.

"Considering the circunstances? It was a pretty normal day"

"Well good. Hannah's sleeping and this little girl just ate, so they are all yours" She leaned to hand him the baby and steal a kiss.

"Good..I've got it" He starting to rock the baby side to side to get her to fall asleep. No such luck. "Oh come on sweetie, you have to sleep, daddy has to sleep" She wouldn't cty but she wouldn't go to sleep either. It was an hour until she was finally done. He placed her on the crib slowly. And sighed. He turned to the other side of the room where Hannah was. She was curled up in a ball sucking her thumb. He stood up and leaned to kiss her forehead. The little girl didn't open her eyes.

* * *

She could hear her brothers argue at night. They were talking about how she didn't seem happy anymore. Ever since Alexis was born. They argued and then they were shouting, Tom came in too. He told them off and Ben snapped at him.

"Have you even talked to her lately dad?" Ben's voice was sad. Tom stopped cold. He looked at each of them.

"She can't start to blow up things like I did Dad" Matt said. "She's too little for that, but something is really wrong"

"She is scared" Hal told them. "She is afraid of you not loving her anymore"

And just like that she was standing by the door. She heard all they said. And she broke into a run.

She didn't sop even though she could listen to Matt and Ben's screams, her daddy calling her name.

Yes. Everything had changed. She stopped as she crashed into someone's chest. She had not realized Hal had caught up with her. "Hey kiddo, it's okay..." Her brother picked her up and she cried to sleep in his arms.

she was afraid. All she wanted was for this to be over.

* * *

**Okay guys what's the veredict? Hannah is almost 4 years old. Next chapter picks up from the last episode of season 3. What did you think? **


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTHING STAYS THE SAME**

**Everything changed after the invasion, people was lost, others gained, but still nothing was the same. Hannah Mason learned that the hard way after the birth of her sister.**

**Hey guys! So yeah we have a pretty big fandom and all but fanfiction isn't a real big thing, so I've decided to make just a couple more chapters.  
I don't own anything except for Hannah Mason because they've been depriving me of Noah Wyle having a little girl like ever on a show and that's all I want And Alexis isn't much of a little girl . EVER Lol okay I hope you like it!  
Chapter 2:**

She had to stay hidden most of the day since they had gone their separate ways after the fence was put up. She remembered staying close to Hal when it all happened so she was one of the few children to stay behind. She hadn't seen anyone other than her dad or Hal around. She missed Maggie and Ann the most.  
"Time for bed little one." She heard Hal say as soon as he made it back to camp, she had been on the care of a lady who also had children with her.  
"Hal, do I really have to?" She chipped in.  
"Yes you do have to, big day tomorrow, I'm taking you with me on a special mission.  
"What kind of mission?" Now he'd got her attention.  
"You'll find out soon, now gear up, let's go." Hal picked her up on his shoulders and moved around camp making sure everyone was ready for the night.

"Special delivery." Hal made a few knocks on the wall and a small brick was moved over. Hannah climbed off Hal's back and crawled into the small space.  
"Hi daddy." She said looking up with a wide smile.  
"Hey sweetheart, ready for bed?"  
"Hal said he'd take me on a mission tomorrow so we better go to sleep." Tom sighed, it was Hal's cue to go as he said goodbye and made his turn to camp.  
Ever since Tom and weaver had been locked up and in hiding they'd do this every night. She'd stay with her dad and as soon as it was morning she'd sneak out.  
"What's all this of you and Hal going on a secret mission I hear?" Tom said as he laid down next to Hannah, she cuddled closer to his chest.  
"It's a special mission daddy, not even I know." She said rolling her eyes.  
"Fair enough." Tom sighed tiredly. "Just make sure you report back to me."  
"Yes daddy." Hannah said yawning. She began to close her eyes but bolted her face up a moment later.  
"Wait! I got you something.." Tom frowned as she pulled out something small from her pocket, it took her dad a minute to realize What it was.  
"It's that..."  
"Hal found out last time he went out looking for bad guys." She said sweetly. "I told him I wanted you to have it daddy." It was in moments like this he'd miss his boys and Alexis the most, the moment his child was willing to give him a rare finding, a chocolate bar.  
"No kiddo, you should have it, Hal got it for you." She smiled, sadness all over her face. And the moment he suggested they should split it, her eyes lighted up.  
"Good night daddy." She said cuddling back into his chest now that the candy was gone.

Nothing major came after that, at least she didn't know... Not until the moment she'd no longer have to stay with Tom at night because he'd somehow had gotten out of it. And now she held on to her Hal's hand as she followed him to what seemed like a cave, where she was told she'd see her dad again soon.  
She'd seen Hal cry a couple times and it made her sad too. "Hal, where's daddy?" Hal didn't respond right away, maybe something had had happened to Tom when the green lights were out.  
"I... I don't know kid." She didn't say anything and instead sat next to her brother as he cried, hoping Tom would come soon and they could be together again.

**Okay so... Not my favorite thing but I thought it was sweet. Next up Tom goes after Matt as Hal takes full charge of the second mass. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
